jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Dave Grusin
Robert David "Dave" Grusin (born June 26, 1934) is an American composer, arranger and pianist. Grusin has composed many scores for feature films and television, and has won numerous awards for his soundtrack and record work, including an Academy award and 12 Grammys. He has had a prolific recording career as an artist, arranger, producer and executive producer. video:Spartacus Love Theme Dave Grusin Piano solo Born in Littleton, Colorado, he studied music at the University of Colorado at Boulder and was awarded his bachelor's degree in 1956. He produced his first single, "Subways are for Sleeping" in 1962 and his first film score was for Divorce American Style (1967). Other scores followed including Winning (1969), The Friends of Eddie Coyle (1973), The Midnight Man (1974) and Three Days of the Condor in 1975. In the late 70s, he formed GRP records along with his business partner, Larry Rosen, and began to create some of the first commercial digital recordings. Grusin was also at the forefront of soundtrack albums. He was the composer for Mike Nichols's Oscar-winning film, The Graduate. Later scores included On Golden Pond (1981), Tootsie (1982) and The Goonies (1985). From 2000 through 2011, Grusin has concentrated on composing classical and jazz compositions, touring, and recording with collaborators, among others, guitarist, Lee Ritenour. Together they have recorded several projects including the Grammy-winning Brazilian album, “Harlequin” in 1985. In recent years, they have released two classical crossover albums that were nominated for Grammys including, the Universal Decca recordings,'“Two Worlds” and "Amparo". He is married and has four children. Life and career Grusin was born in Littleton, Colorado, the son of Rosabelle (née De Poyster), a pianist, and Henri Grusin, a violinist who immigrated from Riga, Latvia.Dave Grusin Page. Soulwalking.co.uk (June 26, 1934).Dave Grusin Biography (1934–). Filmreference.com (June 26, 1934). An alumnus of the University of Colorado at Boulder, College of Music, he was awarded his bachelor's degree in 1956. One of his teachers there was Cecil Effinger.Cecil Effinger Interview with Bruce Duffie. Bruceduffie.com. Grusin has a filmography of about 100 titles. His many awards include an Oscar for best original score for The Milagro Beanfield War, as well as Oscar nominations for The Champ, The Fabulous Baker Boys, The Firm, Havana, Heaven Can Wait, and On Golden Pond. He also received a best original song nomination for "It Might Be You" from the film Tootsie. Six of the fourteen cuts on the soundtrack from The Graduate are his. Other film scores he has composed include Where Were You When the Lights Went Out?, Three Days of the Condor, The Goonies, Tequila Sunrise, Hope Floats, Random Hearts, The Heart is a Lonely Hunter and The Firm. For television, he was the conductor for The Andy Williams Show (1963–1965) and the composer of the theme songs for such series as It Takes a Thief (1968), The Name of the Game (1968), Dan August (1970), The Sandy Duncan Show (1971–1972) Maude (1972), Good Times (1974), Baretta (1975), St. Elsewhere (1982), and, for Televisa in Mexico, Tres Generaciones (1987). He also composed music for individual episodes of each of those shows. His other TV credits include The Wild Wild West (1966), The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. (1966), and Columbo: Prescription: Murder (1968). He also did the theme song for One Life to Live (1968) from 1984–1992. Since its beginning in 1984, the Minneapolis-St. Paul regional weekly news and affair program, Almanac has used Grusin's "Anthem Internationale" from his 1982 album "Out of the Shadows" as their theme. Grusin assisted in 1966 as musical director and arranger also for 2 years the Catarina Valente TV show and lived longer times in Amsterdam. About 35 Grusin CD titles are currently available including soundtracks, originals, collections, and homages to jazz greats George Gershwin, Duke Ellington, and Henry Mancini. Recently he has turned his attention to his own compositions. As in much of his career, these defy easy classification. They can be heard on CD's in collaboration with major artists including Lee Ritenour, James Taylor, and Renée Fleming. In addition to Grusin's jazz, film work and other collaborations, he has also lent his talents as a producer / arranger / musician to numerous albums by artists including Paul Simon, Sérgio Mendes, Quincy Jones, Al Jarreau, Patti Austin, Dave Valentin and Sadao Watanabe. Billy Joel has also on occasion tapped Grusin for horn and string arrangements – Grusin arranged the horns on "Half A Mile Away" for Joel's "52nd Street" album, and contributed horn and string arrangements to Joel's 1982 concept album "The Nylon Curtain." Grusin and Larry Rosen co-founded GRP Records in 1978. In 1994, GRP was in charge of MCA's jazz operations. Founders Grusin and Rosen left in 1995 and were replaced by Tommy LiPuma. In 1997, Grusin and Rosen co-founded N2K Encoded Music (after renamed N-Coded Music). He received honorary doctorates from Berklee College of Music in 1988 and University of Colorado, College of Music in 1989. Grusin was initiated into the Beta Chi Chapter of Phi Mu Alpha Sinfonia at the University of Colorado in 1953. Dave is married to Nan Newton. He is the father of music editor Stuart Grusin, music editor and musician Scott Grusin, and aerospace engineer Michael Grusin. He is the stepfather of artist Annie Vought, and elder brother of keyboardist Don Grusin and sister Dee Grusin. Awards and recognition * Academy Award Nominee, 1978 "Best Original Score" for Heaven Can Wait *Academy Award Nominee, 1979 "Best Original Score" for The Champ *Academy Award Nominee, 1981 "Best Original Score" for On Golden Pond *Academy Award Nominee, 1982 "Best Original Song" for "It Might Be You", from Tootsie *Golden Globe Nominee, 1988 "Best Original Score" for The Milagro Beanfield War *Academy Award Winner, 1988 "Best Original Score" for The Milagro Beanfield War *Academy Award Nominee, 1989 "Best Original Score" for The Fabulous Baker Boys *Golden Globe Nominee, 1989 "Best Original Score" for The Fabulous Baker Boys *Grammy Award Winner, 1989 "Best Album, Original Background Score for a Motion Picture or Television" for The Fabulous Baker Boys *Grammy Award Winner, 1989 "Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocals" for "My Funny Valentine" *Academy Award Nominee, 1990 "Best Original Score" for Havana *Golden Globe Nominee, 1990 "Best Original Score" for Havana *Grammy Award Winner, 1990 "Best Album of Original Instrumental Score Written for a Motion Picture or Television" for The Fabulous Baker Boys *Grammy Award Winner, 1990 "Best Arrangement on an Instrumental" Suite for The Milagro Beanfield War * Charles E. Lutton Man of Music Award Recipient, 1991, Phi Mu Alpha Sinfonia Fraternity *Grammy Award Winner, 1991 "Best Arrangement on an Instrumental" for "Bess You Is My Woman/I Loves You Porgy" *Golden Globe Nominee, 1991 "Best Original Score" for For The Boys *Academy Award Nominee, 1993 "Best Original Score" for The Firm *Grammy Award Winner, 1993 "Best Arrangement on an Instrumental" for "Mood Indigo" *Grammy Award Winner, 1994 "Best Instrumental Arrangement" for "Three Cowboy Songs" *Grammy Award Nominee, 1997 " Best Original Score for "Selena" * Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s), 2002 for "Mean Old Man", from the album October Road by James Taylor Discography As Leader * Subways are for Sleeping – 1962 * Piano, Strings, and Moonlight – 1963 * Kaleidoscope – 1964 * The Graduate (soundtrack) – 1968 * "3 Days Of The Condor" (Motion Picture Soundtrack)- 1975 * The Yakuza (Motion Picture Soundtrack) – 1975 * Discovered Again! – 1976 * One of A Kind – 1977 * The Champ (Motion Picture Soundtrack) – 1979 * Mountain Dance – 1980 * Dave Grusin Presents GRP All-Stars Live In Japan – 1980 * Out of the Shadows – 1982 * Night Lines – 1983 * NY/LA Dream Band – 1984 * Harlequin (w/ Lee Ritenour) – 1985 * Cinemagic – 1987 * Little Big Horn (w/ Gerry Mulligan) – 1988; GRP Records * Sticks and Stones (w/ Don Grusin) – 1988 * Collection – 1989 * The Fabulous Baker Boys (Motion Picture Soundtrack) – 1989 * Migration – 1989 * Havana (Motion Picture Soundtrack) – 1990 * The Bonfire of the Vanities (Motion Picture Soundtrack) – 1991 * The Gershwin Connection – 1991 * The Firm (Motion Picture Soundtrack) – 1993 * Dave Grusin and the GRP All-Star Big Band – 1993 * Homage to Duke – 1993 * The Orchestral Album – 1994 * The Cure (Motion Picture Soundtrack) – 1995 * Two for the Road – 1996 * Mulholland Falls (Motion Picture Soundtrack) – 1996 * Dave Grusin Presents: West Side Story – 1997 * Random Hearts (Motion Picture Soundtrack) – 1999 * Two Worlds (w/ Lee Ritenour featuring guest performances by Renée Fleming, Julian Lloyd Webber and Gil Shaham) – 2000 * The Very Best of Dave Grusin – 2002 * Now Playing: Movie Themes – Solo Piano – 2004 * The Yakuza (Motion Picture Soundtrack, complete score, Film Score Monthly limited edition of 3000 copies) – 1975 / 2005 * Lucas (Motion Picture Soundtrack, Varese Sarabande CD Club limited edition of 2000 copies) – 1986 / 2006 * Author! Author! (Motion Picture Soundtrack, Varese Sarabande CD Club limited edition of 2000 copies) – 1982 / 2007 * The Scorpio Letters (Motion Picture Soundtrack, Film Score Monthly limited edition of 3000 copies) – 1967 / 2007 * Amparo (w/ Lee Ritenour) – 2008 * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. (Motion Picture Soundtrack) – 1967 / 2008 * The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter (Motion Picture Soundtrack, Film Score Monthly limited edition of 3000 copies) – 1968 / 2009 * an evening with DAVE GRUSIN (Live with THE HENRY MANCINI INSTITUTE ORCHESTRA) – 2011, HEADS UP As Sideman With Patti Austin *''Havana Candy'' (CTI, 1977) With Art Farmer *''Crawl Space'' (CTI, 1977) With Howard Roberts *''Equinox Express Elevator'' (Impulse!, 1972) See All Music Guide@ http://www.allmusic.com/artist/dave-grusin-p67644/credits Filmography * Divorce American Style – 1967 * The Graduate – 1967 * Where Were You When the Lights Went Out? - 1968 * The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter – 1968 * Candy - 1968 * Winning – 1969 * Tell Them Willie Boy Is Here – 1969 * Shoot Out – 1971 * The Gang That Couldn't Shoot Straight – 1971 * The Friends of Eddie Coyle – 1973 * The Midnight Man – 1974 * Three Days of the Condor – 1975 * W.W. and the Dixie Dancekings - 1975 * Murder by Death – 1976 * Fire Sale – 1977 * The Goodbye Girl – 1977 * Bobby Deerfield – 1977 * Heaven Can Wait (Oscar Nomination) – 1978 * The Electric Horseman – 1979 * …And Justice For All – 1979 * The Champ (Oscar Nomination) – 1979 * My Bodyguard – 1980 * On Golden Pond (Oscar Nomination) – 1981 * Absence of Malice – 1981 * Reds – 1981 * Tootsie (Oscar Nomination) – 1982 * Author! Author! – 1982 * The Little Drummer Girl – 1984 * Falling in Love – 1984 * Racing with the Moon – 1984 * The Goonies – 1985 * Lucas – 1986 * Ishtar – 1987 * The Milagro Beanfield War (Oscar Winner) – 1988 * Tequila Sunrise – 1988 * Clara's Heart – 1988 * A Dry White Season – 1989 * The Fabulous Baker Boys (Oscar Nomination) – 1989 * Havana (Oscar Nomination) – 1990 * Bonfire of the Vanities – 1990 * For the Boys – 1991 * The Firm (Oscar Nomination) – 1993 * The Cure – 1995 * Mulholland Falls – 1996 * In the Gloaming – 1997 * Selena – 1997 * Hope Floats – 1998 * Random Hearts – 1999 * Dinner With Friends – 2001 * Even Money – 2007 * Recount – 2008 See also * List of jazz arrangers References External links * * YouTube music video sampler: Mountain Dance * Dave Grusin Archive Category:Pianists Category:Arrangers